The CMC joint of the thumb is where the metacarpal bone of the thumb attaches to the trapezium bone of the wrist. The CMC joint allows one to move the thumb into the palm, a motion called opposition.
Many types of arthritis can affect this joint, with degenerative basal thumb arthritis being most common. This arthritis may also occur as the result of an injury. The process results in the loss of the protective cartilage cushion of the joint, causing a painful condition where bone rubs on bone. Surgical options for treatment of CMC joint instability and arthritis include trapezium excision, CMC fusion, and Ligament Reconstruction and Tendon Interposition (LRTI), among others.
A new technique with simplified steps and associated system for correcting basal joint arthritis and/or CMC instability are needed. An innovative technique that provides fast patient recovery for one of the most common hand pathologies is also needed.